


Liquid Equipment

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 2 October 2008 in response to <a href="http://celandineb.livejournal.com/profile">celandineb</a>'s prompt of <i>Charlie/Viktor: green, time, twirl</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Liquid Equipment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celandine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/gifts).



> Written on 2 October 2008 in response to [celandineb](http://celandineb.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Charlie/Viktor: green, time, twirl_.

At the wedding, Charlie wondered what his Mum would say if he asked Krum to take a twirl around the dance floor. The bloke obviously wasn't having a good time, but it wasn't Ron's dancing with Hermione that was making Krum green with jealousy; it was Hermione's dancing with Ron.

 _Wishful thinking on your part_. 

No, it wasn't! That was his little brother's arse Krum was lusting over; you couldn't see Hermione's for her gown.

His mind made up, Charlie selected two flutes of champagne from a nearby floating tray and moved to begin the game.


End file.
